


Focus

by little_msnerd



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, newtina, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_msnerd/pseuds/little_msnerd
Summary: The battle is over, and the sides are chosen.  Left to decide where the future goes, Newt and Tina can't help but focus on what is right in front of them.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Crimes of Grindelwald!

Tina is unable to focus, her thoughts running at a million miles a minute. 

For the third time, she has not been able to save Credence. After searching for weeks, within a matter of hours, all of her work and hope is crushed. His desires to understand who and what he has blinded him to the truth. The boy she had risked her career for, what feels like a lifetime ago, has taken a side.

But so has her sister for that matter. Her dear Queenie had walked through the blue flames into Grindelwald’s waiting arms. Tina cannot understand what had led to this. Since the incident in New York 9 months earlier, Tina began to see changes in her sister. And while she wanted to blame these changes on the No-Maj who had captured her sister's heart, deep down, she knows Jacob is just as heartbroken and confused by this sudden change in character and morals. Upon hearing that Queenie had charmed Jacob to coming to Europe to elope, she feels as though she no longer knows her own sister. 

But she isn’t the only one who lost someone close to them today. Her mind drifts to Leta, the girl she has envied for months, the girl who has sacrificed herself and is likely the reason Tina is still alive. Since seeing that photo of her in his case, she had to know more about the girl who first held his heart. When she went to the docks with him at the end of his trip to New York, she couldn’t help the question escaping her about the mysterious girl from his case. After months of exchanging letters, and simple feelings developing into something deeper, something more, she is crushed to read that he is engaged to his childhood love. 

And yet, it seems everything she knew was wrong. While she had decided to move on and meet someone else, he was thinking of her. He kept her photo; not just in his case, but on his person. He thought her eyes those of a salamander, something that from anyone else would be strange. But from Newt? To compare her something so simple, yet a creature, a topic so dear to him, has her head spinning.

It feels like the world is crumbling around her, that evil will win. And yet, despite all of this, despite all of the death and betrayal, her thoughts cling to their discussion in the French Ministry. Now that Credence and Queenie have joined Grindelwald, she is unsure where the future will lead her. While she wants to stay, to fight, she knows she must eventually return to New York and MACUSA, but she cannot think that far into the future; she simply thinks of the man who has captured her heart.

The man in question is nowhere to be found. Once they arrived back in England, Newt had gone off with Professor Dumbledore, while Theseus had taken her and Jacob back to Newt’s flat for some rest. Jacob, trying to process everything that has happened over the last few days, has locked himself in the bathroom, unwilling to talk to her about their shared loss of Queenie. So she has ventured into the basement and simply sits at the edge of a large grass enclosure, watching several large beasts roam in the distance.

While it seems a few of the creatures recognize her from the time she was down in Newt’s case, and others watch her in curiosity, for the most part, she is left to her thoughts. On her way down the stairs, she encounters Dougal, the demiguise, from their adventure in the Macy’s department store in New York. Seeming to recognize her, he follows her to where she is currently seated, leaning against her as she runs a hand through his fur. 

The only other creature to venture close to her is the Zouwu, which has laid behind her, his tail curling almost protectively around her as he gently plays with that silly toy that has enraptured him so. She’s unsure why the Zouwu, such a large and magnificent creature, would want anything to do with her, but she decides not to question it, and simply appreciates the company of the two creatures as she is lost in her thoughts.

 

When he enters his flat, all Newt can feel is the tension in the air. Things have changed, whether they like it or not. In all his life, Newt cannot think of another time he has seen Theseus cry in such a manner. While Newt wants to mourn the loss of Leta, who was once his greatest friend, he knows that her sacrifice will not be in vain. And despite what has occurred between the two of them during school, he will truly miss her.

Death is not the only thing that has changed their lives. His heart aches at the thought of Jacob, his bright and cheerful friend, who has not been able to string together a full thought since Queenie walked through the blue flames. The youngest Goldstein sister made a choice that neither he nor his friends could have anticipated. Her betrayal has greatly impacted those that Newt holds dear.

Thinking of Queenie leads his thoughts to Tina, and to what these last few days have meant between the two of them. Over the last months, he couldn’t stop thinking of her, and when Queenie and Jacob arrived, he had so hoped she would be with them. Yet when he finally found her in Paris, he knew something was wrong. There she was, the woman who had won his heart, and she would barely look at him.

Unsure as to where Jacob and Tina have gone off to, considering the late hour, he assumes they have retired for the night. Despite the time, he knows he will be unable to sleep and decides to head into the basement, bringing the Niffler along to finally return him to his home for some well-earned sleep. 

He only makes it down one flight of stairs when the Niffler breaks loose and rushes down the rest, despite the ordeal he had survived earlier that day. Shaking his head, Newt causally follows him, deciding that the creature had earned some freedom after his unknowing assistance. What Newt doesn’t expect is the Niffler rushing over to another person in the basement.

The little bugger has the nerve to run right up to Tina and place his front paws on her leg. Newt can't help but notice the small smile that graces her beautiful face when she turns her head and looks down at the small creature. With a slight shake of her head, she reaches into her pocket, only to pull out a shiny, gold galleon and hands it carefully to the Niffler. Once the coin is tucked into his pouch, the pest climbs the rest of the way onto Tina's lap before curling up to sleep.

Taking in the sight, Newt marvels at how at ease she is here, with Dougal, the Niffler and the Zouwu, just sitting on the edge of an enclosure. The woman who asked if he was creating an "extermination guide" genuinely belongs here, with his creatures. But she isn't just here with his creatures; she’s in his basement, in his home, here with him. And it makes his heart ache from how beautiful, how marvelous she is; how much he wants to go to her. 

He thinks back to their moment in the French Ministry, finally being able to tell her he wasn't engaged and clear up this whole mess. Since he and Jacob had found her in the sewer, she was so distant, so cool. Every Mr. Scamander that came out of her mouth felt like it would cut his heart in two. And yet, she had read his book. Not only that, she had read with enough care to know exactly what he was referring to when he saw her eyes. It felt like he couldn't breathe at that moment, yet she just smiled softly, understanding... almost lovingly.

He could just run back up the stairs and go to bed, continuing this awkward dance they have been playing, but where would that get him? So, stuffing his hands into his pockets and taking a deep breath, he walks toward her. 

The Zouwu notices him first, shifting to make room as he walks past, bumping its head against his body affectionately before closing its eyes once more to rest. He finally reaches her side and sits down slowly. Dougal and the Niffler completely ignore his presence, content by the affection Tina is giving them. Her eyes flash to meet his, but other than that, they remain silent for a few moments before Tina finally speaks.

"I apologize for intruding… for coming down here," she states, her voice soft as she stares into the distance. "Couldn't sleep." She looks down at the Niffler on her lap and gently scratches the top of his head.

A gentle hum resonates from Newt, understanding. "Yes, it has been a long day, hasn't it?" He glances over to her before continuing, "And please, do not apologize. Of course, you are always welcome down here. It appears a few of the creatures are attached to you anyway." He lightly chuckles, less out of humor, and more as an awkward response, unsure how to continue.

“Tina –” he begins, but is interrupted. 

“Newt –” They lock eyes and the edge of her mouth turns up into a soft smile. "After you," she breathes out.

His heart is beating loudly in his ears and he is painfully aware of how much she affects him, even just by saying his name. He swallows and quickly looks down at his hands folded over his lap, trying to calm the nerves he feels. 

After months of letters and an ocean between them, he isn't sure where to start. He honestly is not even sure if she wants to discuss these feelings he has because he hasn't forgotten that she has technically moved on, that she is now with Achilles Tolliver, the brave, American auror. But he has to know where they stand; if he even stands a chance with someone like her.

"I know that... that you have been through a great deal in these last few days... weeks... but Tina," he finally stammers out as he turns back to look at her, "You have to know... I never meant to... to hurt you in any way. I... I know I'm not always the most eloquent person with words.... and I know what that picture in the article looked like but..."

"Why did you have my picture on you?" she asks suddenly, her eyes searching for something, though he isn't sure what.

He blinks rapidly, unable to process her blunt question. "I... I mean... Well, Tina.... because..." he looks away, too embarrassed to say this to her face, "well because I've missed you. Very much." His words start to speed up, leading into rambling. "I know I mucked things up with my letters, about what I said about aurors, but you were never just an auror, Tina... I wanted to come back to New York to deliver my book as we discussed, but with my travel ban... And I know what you thought of me and Leta.... but Tina, these past months.... all I could think of was you. Of your passion, your courage, your generosity and earnest caring. Of how positively beautiful you are.... and I kno– "

Newt is so focused on his words and thoughts that he doesn't notice the look on her face as he rambles. He doesn't notice her remove the Niffler from her lap or as she moves closer to him, watching him with a look of absolute adoration, of love. He doesn't notice anything until she touches his jaw gently, and his eyes quickly flash to her, just before her lips brush his.

To say the first moment of the kiss isn’t awkward, would be a lie. His brain is trying to catch up, to understand why she would do this, what this means. But after a few seconds, his eyes close and he leans toward her, melting into the kiss he has thought of more than once these past few months.

His right hand quickly reaching into her hair, bringing her closer, just as his left falls into place at her waist. The hand that isn’t on his jaw clutches to the fabric of his shirt, as their lips glide across the others, lost in a moment of unexpected intimacy. Though he isn’t sure how long they stay like this, when they finally part for air, he brushes his lips across her eye before she leans forward to rest her forehead on his.

“I know we have a lot to discuss, Tina,” he whispers gently once he opens his eyes to look down at her face, all of his focus on her. Bringing the hand buried in her hair to her cheek, he continues, “And I know things are a right mess now…. But I have missed you… so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Fantastic Beasts! Comments greatly appreciated! Please follow me on tumblr at littlemsnerd! I'll follow back!


End file.
